Randy & Fluffy
by Conect Four
Summary: Randy e Fluffy são dois cães que se conhecem por acaso em um passeio com seus respectivos donos, Bella e Edward. Entre os cachorros, o amor é a primeira vista, mas poderia acontecer o mesmo com seus donos? UA, todos humanos *menos os cachorros :D*
1. Chapter 1

**Oii, gente! Aqui é a Isa Stream :D  
Para quem já me conhece, eu escrevo fics há um tempinho, e agora estou aqui com esse projeto em conjunto, a fic Randy & Fluffy.  
O negócio é o seguinte: Cada capítulo dessa fic será escrito por uma pessoa diferente, em rodadas de quatro (por isso o nick dessa "fake" Conect Four).  
Então... é isso aí ...**

**Capítulo Um – By Isa Stream**

Abri os olhos para mais uma manhã ensolarada e abafada de Nova York. Suspirei sozinha. Enfim chegou s_ábado_, dia de me divertir com Randy.

Me virei para o lado dele e acariciei seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos e depois sua orelha.

— Vamos dar uma volta, querido? – falei.

Ele soltou um ronronado baixo em resposta.

— Vamos, levante. – falei, batendo em sua barriga e causando um barulho oco. – Levanta, Randy! Aiaiai!! _Levanta_!

O balancei inteiro, mas ele continuou parado. Suspirei e ri. _Meu Deus, que obstinado!_

— Tudo bem, então. Vou passear SO-ZI-NHA.

Ao ouvir a palavra mágica – _passear_ –, ele se mexeu.

— Tchau, Randy. – falei, e me levantei.

Fui andando para a porta do quarto.

— Um, dois, três, - contei em sussurro. – quatro e...

Como previsto, antes do _cinco_ senti-o passar correndo entre minhas pernas, quase me derrubando no processo. Randy se sentou na minha frente e latiu com a língua pendendo para o lado. Eu ri para ele.

— Certo. Agora que você levantou, que tal ovos com bacon? – sugeri, enquanto me abaixava para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ele e acariciava um ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha. – Que tal, huh?

Ele pareceu sorrir – seus dentes para fora, a língua ainda caída no canto da boca, a cabeça tombada de lado e ofegando levemente.

Recebi uma lambida que me pegou do queixo a testa e um latido amistoso. Me levantei e fui para a cozinha afim de preparar o café da manhã. Randy veio atrás de mim e pulou com as patas dianteiras na minha cintura.

— Ei, garotão! Vamos lá, dance comigo.

E, como boba, segurei as patas dele e puxei-o para a minha frente e comecei a andar com ele. Cantarolando alto, eu ria junto com ele, que latia alegremente.

Imaginei o que pensariam os vizinhos se me vissem daquele jeito – rindo e cantando, andando com passos curtos para que Randy pudesse me acompanhar.

Ah, fora o fato de que eu estava de mãos dadas com um – esqueci de mencionar? – lindo, grande e serelepe...

_Cachorro_.

Não um cachorro comum, _não mesmo_.

Randy era o labrador mais _preto e_ inteligente _e_ brincalhão de todos os labradores do mundo. Além de tudo, ele era eu companheiro há quatro alegres anos.

Preparei os ovos com bacon para nós dois, despejando metade em sua tigela azul cheia de mordidas marcadas. Ele comeu com afobação – como sempre – e eu, calmamente.

Fiz a cama e lavei os pratos antes de tomar um banho e me vestir para sair. Coloquei um short jeans que batia no meio das coxas e uma camisetinha azul simples, com desenhos de corações. Além, é claro, de meus all stars pretos surrados.

Eu sempre me vestia com a porta fechada, porque Randy parecia adivinhar que se pulasse em mim enquanto eu estava molhada me fazia ter que tomar outro banho – atrasando assim os banhos ou consultas no veterinário dele.

Quando abri a porta do quarto para sair, Randy estava sentando, com a guia de passeio entre os dentes.

— Você é um safado. – falei, rindo.

Peguei a guia e enrolei-a no braço.

— Vem cá, bonitão. – chamei e atei a coleira à guia. – E lembre-se: Nada de brigar ou namorar. Eu sou ciumenta!

Eu ri para ele, balançando sua cabeça entre minhas duas mãos.

E você deve estar se perguntando: Meu Deus, essa garota não se sente idiota ao falar com um cachorro? E eu digo que _não_. Randy me entende melhor que a maioria das pessoas.

Saímos à pé e fomos andando pelas ruas num caminho que ele conhecia muito bem. O Central Park era o lugar que ele mais gostava de passear, dentre todos os outros lugares.

Enquanto andávamos lado a lado, já dentro do parque, eu soltei a guia da coleira para que ele andasse com mais liberdade. Ele corria um pouquinho na minha frente, e depois voltava a ficar ao meu lado.

Como criança, eu ria cada vez que ele se distanciava, para depois voltar correndo até mim. Já estávamos nos aproximando da "reta final" antes que ele saísse correndo para me esperar no banquinho em que sempre sentamos para comer cachorro-quente. Eu sabia que em poucos minutos ele sairia correndo e ia me fazer correr atrás.

Porém, desse vez, antes de eu estar preparada, ele disparou como louco, indo na direção oposta da qual nós íamos sempre.

— RANDY! – gritei, e corri atrás dele.

Quando cheguei onde ele tinha virado, o vi virando na próxima "esquina", dessa vez no sentido certo. _O que esse cachorro está pensando??_

Continuei correndo atrás dele e constatei (querendo _bater _nele) que ele tinha corrido para o mesmo lugar que corria sempre, só tomando um caminho diferente.

Só que, no banco onde sempre sentávamos não estava só Randy. Ao lado dele havia uma cachorra, labradora, bem bege. O contraste entre os dois – Randy era tão preto que _brilhava_ – era lindo.

— Eu devia tirar uma foto disso. – falei, meio rindo.

Fui até ele e apoiei os dois joelhos na pontinha do banco onde os dois cachorros estavam.

— Randy, seu feio! Me fez de boba! – reclamei, batendo de leve em sua cabeça. – Por que você correu _tanto_?

Puxei-o pela coleira, afim de tirá-lo dali, mas ele parecia estar colado. Só soltou um ronronado baixo, como se estivesse choramingando.

Suspirei.

— Tudo bem, então. – falei. – Vamos conhecer sua amiga primeiro.

Eu dei um beijo na "bochecha" de Randy, rindo quando seus "bigodinhos" pinicaram minha pele. E foi então que veio o _flash_.

Me assustei de tal maneira que me desequilibrei e caí de costas. Randy pulou em cima de mim, cada pata de um lado do meu corpo, e começou a lamber meu rosto.

— Randy, não! – briguei, mas acabei rindo.

Só eu mesma para cair daquele jeito! E ainda por cima ser atacada por um superliguarudo cão!

— Randy, pára! – gritei, gargalhando.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e minha boca – pelo menos na maior parte do tempo, quando eu _não _estava gritando – também, mas eu vi o outro flash.

— Randy, sai de cima de mim! – grunhi, mais séria.

E, incrivelmente, ele saiu. Foi para o lado, mas não muito longe – eu ainda estava ouvindo seu ofegar canino. Passeia a mão no rosto para tirar a baba e depois limpei na roupa deliberadamente.

— Randy, depois dessa vai ficar sem bacon por _uma semana_! – eu falei, enquanto abria os olhos e sentava.

Mas não era Randy que me olhava com preocupação e diversão nos olhos.

— Você está bem? – perguntou o moço.

Havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa e eu controlei o impulso de passar a ponta dos dedos ali e fazer aquilo sumir. E também havia uma mecha de seu cabelo maravilhosamente cheio de vida que estava caindo para a frente.

— A-ah, estou. – falei, sem graça. – Foi um tombo pequeno e eu tenho a cabeça dura.

_Ahh, ótimo jeito de começar uma conversa, Bella!_ Meu Deus,eu sou _realmente _um desastre! Isso lá é coisa pra se falar para um cara lindo como aquele?

Rindo, ele disse:

— E o cachorro não te mordeu, não é? Ou mordeu? – ele perguntou.

— Randy? – perguntei, e não pude segurar uma risada. – Randy não me morde no rosto. Suas mordidas são leves, de brincadeira, e só no braço ou na perna.

Me levantei e fiquei de pé. Ao lado de Randy estava a cachorrinha bonita. Me aproximei deles e acarinhei a _senhorita bege_.

— Olá, lindinha. – falei, sorrindo para ela. Para Randy, eu sussurrei: - Senhor Social, _já está _fazendo amigos? Isso é _tão _injusto!

Olhei a coleira rosa da cachorra e li em letras grandes FLUFFY e um número de telefone. Me senti tentada a anotar, e então me lembrei daquela cantada idiota e antiga – o básico "sua cachorra tem telefone?". Ri sozinha.

— É sua? – perguntei para o homem. Ele assentiu, sorrindo. – Oi, cachorrinha. Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu sou a Bella, dona do Randy. – falei, apontando para nós dois enquanto falava.

— Ela gostou de você. – disse o cara atrás de mim, quando ela lambeu minha mão. – E o nome dela é Fluffy. – ele falou, rindo.

— Ah, eu sei. Eu li. – falei, tocando a coleira dela.

Só que, ao falar qual era o nome dela, ele também tocou a coleira, como que para me mostrar. Enquanto ele recolhia a mão e eu a esticava, nossas mãos colidiram. Eu senti um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro.

Um arrepio nada ruim, diga-se de passagem.

— Esse é o Randy. – falei, apontando para ele com um sorriso bobo de mãe meio sarcástico. – Bobo, feio e uma péssima companhia.

— E você? – ele perguntou, sorrindo um sorriso lindo.

— Eu sou linda, legal e ótima companhia, claro. – ironizei fortemente, revirando os olhos. – Meu nome é Bella.

— Edward. – ele disse.

Eu franzi o cenho ligeiramente.

_Que nome velho._

— Eu gosto do meu nome. – disse ele, rindo de leve.

Percebi que tinha pensando alto quando ele respondeu. Mordi o lábio com força e senti meu rosto corando furiosamente.

— Não quis dizer isso. – falei rápido. – Desculpe.

— Não se preocupe. – disse ele, dando de ombros com bom humor e lançando-me um sorriso torto...

... que era, tipo, _perfeito_.

— Meu cérebro morreu. – murmurei, certificando-me de falar baixo dessa vez.

Impossível descrever o que aquele sorrisinho causou em mim. Quer dizer, eu conhecia o cara há _dois minutos _e já estava querendo saber se cabelo dele era mesmo tão macio quando parecia ser, ou se os bíceps dele eram tão rígidos quanto davam a impressão.

Meu celular tocou. _Salva pelo gongo_. Eu já estava encabulada pelos segundos em silêncio e a troca de olhares – intensa demais para o meu gosto.

— Com licença. – falei a Edward.

Me levantei e me afastei um pouquinho antes de atender.

— Bella falando. – murmurei ao telefone.

— Oi, chefe. – pela voz e pelo jeito de falar, eu sabia que era Rosalie.

— Como estão as coisas aí? Muito movimento? – perguntei por impulso.

— Hmm... Tem umas dez ou doze garotas olhando aquela _rodinha _com livros para jovens, e mais umas sete outras pessoas vendo outros livros. – ela relatou. – Sabe, aquela _rodinha _é a melhor coisa do mundo! As garotas adoram!

_Rodinha??? _– eu quis gritar. Meu Deus, eu demorei _meses _até encontrar algum carpinteiro que construísse uma estante giratória daquele tamanho! E ela chamava aquilo de RODINHA???

— Eu como _você _está? – falei, ignorando o comentário sobre a _rodinha_. – Com esse calor todo você não devia ficar o dia todo de pé.

— É, talvez... Não me importaria se você me rendesse um pouco mais cedo. – ela brincou. – Ah! E uma garota entregou currículo agora há pouco... O nome dela é Alice e acho que é uma grande candidata.

— _Alice_? – ecoei. – Quantos anos ela tem?

— Hmm... – ouvi Rosalie mexer uns papéis. – Dezenove.

— É _sério_? – perguntei, rindo. _Nomes velhos estão na moda e ninguém me avisa?_

— É claro que é sério. Eu disse a ela para vir na segunda-feira às 14h para uma entrevista com você. Você decide. Mas acho que ela serve. – garantiu Rose.

Ela _serve_? Ah, meu Deus...

— Rose, estou saindo daqui agora. Vou pra casa, cozinhar para Randy e passo aí em algumas horas, okay? – falei.

— Certo, chefe. – disse ela.

— Até mais. – murmurei, e desliguei.

Suspirei enquanto voltava para perto de Edward e os cachorros.

— Randy, Randy... Sinto informar, mas nosso passeio está suspenso até segunda ordem. – falei para ele. Passei a mão em sua cabeça com um sorriso triste, me desculpando.

— Eu já estou indo... Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – falei para Edward, estendendo a mão para ele.

Sem dizer nada, apenas com aquele sorriso torto que me fazia _pifar_, ele beijou as costas da minha mão – o que foi uma cena um tanto engraçada, por que ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente. Eu ri para ele, corando.

— O prazer foi meu, Bella. – fez ele, com uma mesura e pronunciando meu nome de um modo lento e destacando o L com um estalinho leve da língua no céu da boca – Be_-ll-a_.

— Fluffly, foi um prazer conhecê-la também. – falei, sorrindo para a cachorra linda. Eu acariciei a cabeça dela e me abaixei para prender a coleira de Randy na guia, agora que íamos para a rua. – Sem cachorro quente hoje, sinto muito. – falei baixo, só para ele.

Acenei levemente para Edward e Fluffy e comecei a andar para a saída, mas Randy empacou.

— _Randy_! – grunhi. Ele continuou parado, ao lado de Fluffy. Edward riu.

— Parece que ele gostou dela. – comentou.

— Ele está _brincando _com a minha cara, _só pode_! – gemi.

— Aonde você mora? – perguntou Edward, com um brilho nos olhos. Por algum motivo, eu me arrepiei novamente.

— Por que quer saber? – questionei, ainda tentando tirar Randy do lugar.

— Eu posso levá-lo pra você até lá. Com Fluffy.

— Agradeço, mas não vou estar em casa. – falei. – E mesmo se fosse estar, me desculpe, mas não entregaria meu cachorro a um cara que acabei de conhecer.

Mesmo sendo um cara absurdamente lindo e gentil – completei em pensamento, mordendo o lábio de leve.

— Então deixe-nos pelo menos acompanhar vocês. – insistiu.

— Okay... – cedi.

Ele se levantou e Fluffy também. E, claro, Randy.

— Vamos, Fluffy? – disse Edward simplesmente, e Fluffy começou a andar ao lado dele.

— Viu, Randy? – ralhei. – É assim que você deveria ser – _educado_!

Edward riu de mim pela segunda vez.

— Você deve me achar louca por falar com cachorros. – constatei, corando.

— Não! Na verdade, eu acho legal. Algumas pessoas tratam animais como se eles fossem simples objetos, que não entendem nada. Eu discordo totalmente. – ele disse.

— Randy é um filho pra mim. E meu irmão, melhor amigo... E meu namorado, também. – brinquei. – Só _ele _me entende.

Eu sorri para Randy.

— E então, se não está indo para casa, para onde vai? – fez ele, puxando assunto.

Eu surtei. Um cara lindo como ele, puxando assunto _comigo_?

— Para o trabalho. – falei, piscando duas vezes.

— Em pleno sábado? – ele estranhou.

— É isso que você ganha quando decide abrir o próprio negócio. – suspirei.

— Você trabalha com o quê?

— Por que você não fala um pouco sobre você? – rebati, constrangida.

— Hmpf. – fez ele. – Nada de interessante acontece comigo.

— Duvido. – insisti.

Ele deu de ombros. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu já estava praticamente em casa. Randy parou na frente do portão.

— Obrigada por me acompanhar. – falei casualmente.

— Foi um prazer. – disse ele.

Eu sorri de leve e acenei.

— Tchau, Fluffy! – falei, rindo para ela. Puxei Randy comigo.

Antes que Edward sequer se despedisse, me lembrei de uma coisa.

— Hey, por acaso você não conhece um veterinário? Quero dizer, onde você leva Fluffy? É porque Randy não gosta do veterinário que nós vamos – quer dizer, _ele _vai – e... Então? – tagarelei ridiculamente. Ri sem graça.

Edward sorriu mostrando todos os dentes brancos, retos e perfeitos. Ele estendeu a mão para dentro do bolso e pegou um cartãozinho.

— O quê? Você anda sempre com o cartão de visitas da veterinária dela? Eu achei que _eu _era fissurada! – brinquei, enquanto pegava o papel e lia.

Estava escrito o nome da clínica e do veterinário.

— _Caramba!_ – arfei. – _Você _é veterinário!

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e deu de ombros. Me lembrei da possibilidade de _talvez _anotar o número dele da coleira de Fluffy e quase ri – desse jeito era bem mais fácil ter o telefone dele sem parecer maníaca.

— Legal. – falei, rindo e me esquecendo por um segundo de morder os lábios. _Droga, ele ouviu!_

— É. – disse ele. – Então eu posso esperar que você ligue?

Mordi os lábios com força antes de gritar mentalmente. _Com certeza que sim!_

— A-ham. – falei, sorrindo.

— Então, até. – fez Edward, com mais uma mesura e puxando minha mão para beijar. Corei absurdamente.

— Tchau. – meio que sussurrei, sem querer.

Entrei em casa com um sorriso idiota no rosto. _Ah meu Deus. Com 23 anos estou virando adolescente de novo!_

.

.

.

**Entãão... o que vocês acharam?? *-*  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

Mil beijos!  
Cliquem no botãozinho verde aqui em baixo e façam quatro autoras felizes ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois – By Bee Stream**

_**Ponto de Vista de Edward**_

Sábado seria o dia ideal pra acordar tarde, ficar o dia inteiro em casa e sair à noite. Mas não pra mim. No sábado eu tinha que acordar cedo, como qualquer outro dia da semana,__e cuidar do Pet Shop e da clínica veterinária.

Às cinco horas da manhã tocou o despertador. Me espreguicei, estralei os dedos, o pescoço e as costas e me virei pro lado.

Ela estava deitada ao meu lado toda espalhada na cama. Fiquei com dó de acordá-la tão cedo, então desci da cama na ponta dos pés e fui até o banheiro tomar banho.

Quando voltei pro quarto ela me ouviu e se mexeu. Seus olhos abriram e ela olhou pra mim.

— Bom dia, preguiçosa! — Falei acariciando sua barriga enquanto ela abri as pernas.

Calma! Ela era minha labradora, a Fluffy. Ela era a minha única companhia, então a tratava como gente. E é claro, ela abriu na verdade as patas, indicando que era pra eu continuar com o carinho em sua barriga.

— Eu vou dar uma passadinha na clínica, mas volto logo! Você vai ficar bem sem mim? — Ela se levantou em um pulo e lambeu meu rosto. — Eu sei que sim. — Falei rindo pra ela. — Quando eu voltar te levo pra passear. Enquanto isso pode dormir mais um pouquinho.

Fiz um carinho atrás de sua orelha e fui me vestir. Coloquei uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e sapatos pretos. Penteei meu cabelo todo pra trás, passei desodorante e perfume e fui pro trabalho.

Logo às seis e meia da manhã eu tinha uma consulta, e como não gostava de chegar atrasado em nenhum lugar às cinco e meia eu já estava saindo de casa.

Mas quando fui até a garagem pegar o carro Fluffy veio atrás de mim e deu um latido alto.

— Você quer ir junto, linda?

Ela balançou o rabo animadamente enquanto dava um latido choramingado.

Abri a porta e ela entrou correndo e se sentou ao meu lado.

Saí da garagem e fui pro trabalho. Cheguei lá, abri a clínica, que ficava exatamente ao lado do pet shop, e fiquei esperando a cliente chegar.

De repente ouvi um carro estacionando e aquela voz familiar.

— Bom dia senhorita, Stanley. Oi, Mel! — Falei ao vê-las entrando.

— Já disse pra me chamar de Jessica! — Disse ela sorrindo. — Bom dia! Como eu disse, Edward, a Mel vomitou ontem à noite.

Jessica Stanley tinha me ligado ontem à noite, cerca de onze horas da noite desesperada porque sua gata Mel tinha vomitado. Eu disse a ela que era quase certo que a gata só tinha vomitado porque tinha comido algo que tinha caído mal, mas ela fez questão de marcar uma consulta hoje. Ela disse que tinha que ser o mais cedo possível, porque iria viajar, então por isso estava aqui sozinho com ela, sua gata e Fluffly, que estava sentadinha na porta da clínica.

Fiz todos os exames na gata e constatei que ela estava absolutamente normal.

— Provavelmente ela só comeu algo que não caiu bem. Não tem nada de errado com ela.

— Que bom! Obrigada, Edward! — Disse ela me dando um beijo no rosto.— Quanto eu te devo?

— Ah, por favor! Não me deve nada!...

— Eu faço questão! — Ela então tirou a carteira da bolsa e estendeu cinqüenta dólares a mim.

— Senhorita...

— Se você não aceitar eu vou ficar muito ofendida! — Disse ela fazendo bico.

— Tá legal, a senhorita venceu. — Disse sorrindo pegando a nota de sua mão.

Mas quando eu ia pegar a nota ela segurou minha mão.

— Você está livre essa noite? — Disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha. — Eu vou na cidade vizinha visitar minha mãe, mas a noite eu já estou de volta!

Só que quando ela foi me pagar ela soltou a gata no chão, e Fluffly foi atrás dela.

Quando Jessica me perguntou se eu estava livre ouvi um miado alto desesperado e um barulhão de algo caindo.

Corri até onde tinha vindo o barulho e vi Mel no alto de um armário e Fluffy a encarando.

— Fluffy! Que coisa mais feia!! — Gritei.

— Mel! Você está bem minha gatinha? — Disse Jessica subindo numa cadeira e pegando a gata no colo.

— Sinto muito senhorita... Jessica.

— Tudo bem, Eddie. Até a próxima!

Ela então foi embora. Encarei Fluffy que estava sentada na minha frente me olhando.

— Fluffy, eu te amo! — Disse apertando de leve suas orelhas. — Você me salvou! Quando a gente for passear vou até te dar um cachorro quente! Agora vamos?

Quando ela ouviu a palavra secreta "vamos" começou a pular em cima de mim e depois saiu correndo.

Estava já fechando a clinica quando meu celular tocou.

— Edward Cullen, onde está você? — Gritou Alice do outro lado da linha.

— Alice! Me desculpa!

— Aonde você está?

— Na clínica. Vou te buscar em cinco minutos!

— Acho bom! — Disse ela rindo. — Comprei coisinhas pra você, e pra Fluffy também!

— Alice!...

— Quatro minutos! — Falou ela subindo uma oitava. — Vem logo!

Desliguei o telefone e fui pro carro. Fluffy já estava me esperando na calçada e quando me viu ficou latindo pra que eu abrisse logo a porta.

— Já estou indo, madame!

Entrei no carro abri a porta e ela entrou. Dirigi o mais rápido até o aeroporto.

— Fluffy, eu vou buscar a Alice e você vai ficar bonitinha aqui tá? Volto em meio segundo. — Dei uma mordida na sua orelha, ela deu uma rosnada de brincadeira e lambeu minha boca. (Sei que isso parece ser nojento, mas ela é minha cachorra pô! Eu não tenho nojo dela!)

Limpei a boca com a manga da camisa e entrei no aeroporto. (Tá bom vai, não tenho nojo dela, mas também não vou sair por aí todo babado.).

Alice tinha passado as três ultimas semanas na minha casa, e enquanto isso mandou currículos em vários lugares. Uma lanchonete ligou pra ela dois dias depois dizendo que ela tinha conseguido o emprego, então ela voltou pra casa dos nossos pais e pegou suas coisas, passou dois dias lá hoje estava voltando pra morar definitivamente aqui comigo. E com a Fluffy.

Alice tinha quatro anos a menos que eu, ela tinha 22 e tinha acabado de se formar da faculdade de moda, mas como não conseguiu – por enquanto – trabalho na área vai ficar nesse _bico_ por uns meses. Mas como aqui em Nova Iorque é mais fácil encontrar emprego nessa área em breve ela vai conseguir um emprego legal.

Só que eu tinha esquecido que ela ia vir _hoje._ Por isso cheguei meia hora atrasado no aeroporto.

— Alice! — Disse quando a vi.

Ela veio ao meu encontro e no meio do caminho largou a mala de rodinha e começou a correr com os braços abertos. Alice adorava chamar a atenção.

— Edward! Que saudade! Cadê a Fluffy? — Disse ela me abraçando.

— Só fazem dois dias que a gente não se vê!

— Eu sei, mas não parece um ano? Aliás parece que faz um ano que eu estou aqui plantada te esperando!

— Desculpa mesmo, Alice... E respondendo a sua pergunta a Fluffy tá no carro.

— Legal. Você pode pegar a minha mala ali atrás e mais aquelas três ali e levar pro carro. — Disse ela dando um sorriso forçado.

Peguei as _trezentas_ malas que ela tinha trazido e fomos juntos até o carro.

— Oi, Fluffy! — Disse ela abrindo a porta do carro. Fluffy começou a chorar, saiu do banco do carro e ficou pulando em Alice. — Eu sei que você sentiu saudades de mim, ao contrário de certas pessoas...

Dei um sorriso forçado e entrei no carro, enquanto Flufly se sentou no banco de trás, mais precisamente entre o meu banco e o de Alice.

Fui até em casa, chegando lá ajudei Alice a arrumar suas milhões de malas no armário. Só que nessa eu me distraí e esqueci de ver se a Fluffy tinha água e comida, e descobri da forma mais engraçada que ele estava morrendo de sede.

Fluffy veio até o quarto de Alice com o pode de água na boca e a língua caindo pro lado.

— Fluffy! Me desculpa! — Disse pegando o pote e levando até a cozinha. — Que dono mais irresponsável que você tem né?... E em falar em irresponsável... Já são 9 horas, vamos passear?

Mais uma vez quando ela ouviu a palavra "vamos" ela endoidou.

Dei um grito então pra Alice.

— Alice, vou sair com a Fluffy.

— Tá legal Edward. Eu vou mandar mais uns currículos, mas estou de volta pro almoço.

— Okay. Pode usar meu carro, eu só vou passear com a Fluffy.

— Maravilha! Capriche no almoço!

Olhei em cima da mesinha da sala e vi que tinha largado minha câmera lá. Abri a janela e percebi que o dia estava lindo, então resolvi levar a máquina pra tirar uma fotos novas da Fluffy, as ultimas que eu tinha tirado eram a cerca de dois anos trás quando ela era pequena.

Fluffy não precisava de guia porque eu tinha a ensina a andar sempre perto de mim, e como o Central Park, que era o lugar que iríamos, era perto, não tivemos nenhum problema.

Chegando lá fui cumprir o que tinha combinado. Comprei um cachorro quente pra ela e um pra mim, afinal não tinha tomado café da manhã, alias nunca tomo.

Fluffy comeu que nem uma desesperada, tirei umas fotos dela comendo e depois fiz com que ela sentasse em um banquinho pra tirar mais algumas.

Só que eu queria tirar umas fotos de longe, onde aparecessem as arvores. Foi quando me distanciei que vi um cachorro também labrador, que, ao contrário de Fluffy – que tinha o pelo bege – tinha o pêlo bem preto. Ele veio e se sentou ao lado de Fluffy.

Quando pensei em tirar uma foto vi uma moça se aproximando dos dois.

— Eu devia tirar uma foto disso. – Falou a moça.

Ela então se aproximou mais do outro cachorro, ficando com os joelhos na ponta do banco.

Ela estava de costas pra mim, então nem me viu. Fui então um pouco mais pro lado pra poder tirar uma foto dos três.

Ela tentou tirar o cachorro dali, foi quando descobri que o nome dele era Randy, mas parecia que ele tinha gostado de ficar sentado ao lado de Fluffy.

Ela então desistiu, virou pro seu cachorro e deu um beijo no "rosto"do cachorro. Achei a cena muito fofa, então tirei uma foto. Só que ela ao ver o flash se assustou e caiu, e seu cachorro foi pra cima dela e ficou a lambendo.

Fiquei me segurando pra não dar uma gargalhada enquanto me aproximava dela. Peguei a maquina e tirei outra foto enquanto o cachorro lambia seu rosto inteiro.

Depois dela implorar várias vezes pro cachorro sair ele enfim parou de a lamber.

Perguntei se ela estava bem, e se o cachorro tinha a mordido. Eu sabia muito bem que não, tava na cara que o cachorro era dela, mas quis puxar assunto.

Ficamos conversando vários minutos, ela não calava a boca nem um segundo! E eu, um total pateta, quase num falei nada. Quem olhasse nós dois pensava que eu era um cara tímido, mas não sou. Só que ao lado dela qualquer pessoa fica tímida. Por vários motivos.

Primeiro, eu só fiquei prestando atenção nela, em seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos... Ela era muito linda, então não consegui prestar tanta atenção no que estávamos conversando.

Segundo, ela falava demais, mesmo se eu quisesse acompanhá-la não conseguiria.

Terceiro, eu sempre ficava meio tímido quando conversava com uma pessoa e gostava dela quase que na mesma hora. Bella, esse era o seu nome, era tão meiga e engraçada.

Ela deve ter me achado um bobo!

Mas quando a conversa estava boa, já tínhamos nos apresentado e apresentados nossos cachorros ela disse que teria que ir embora.

Só que Randy devia ter gostado tanto de Fluffy como eu gostei de Bella, porque quando ela o chamou ele não quis ir.

Acabou que eu fui junto leva-la em casa, porque quando Fluffy vinha comigo, Randy vinha junto.

Nessas horas que eu adorava ser veterinário! Bella queria encontrar um veterinário novo pro seu cachorro Randy, e eu mais que depressa me indiquei.

— Então eu posso esperar que você ligue? — Perguntei na cara de pau,

— A-ham — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Então, até. – Falei pegando sua mão e a beijando.

Já era a segunda vez que eu fazia isso com ela. Fiz pela segunda vez porque adorei vê-la corada.

— Tchau. – Respondeu ela entrando em casa.

Me virei e fiquei sorrindo feito um retardado.

— Você gostou dele, Fluffy? — Perguntei a ela enquanto já estávamos chegando em casa. Bella não sabia, mas eu morava há apenas umas três quadras de sua casa. — Eu acho você gostou dele sim. Eu também gostei dela. Mas esse é nosso segredo.

Eu pisquei para ela, passando a mão em sua cabeça enquanto abria o portão e entrava. Me senti meio bobo ao tentar imaginar _quando _Bella ligaria. Eu torci para que fosse logo.

.

.

.

**Oieee :D  
Sorry pela demora... Prometemos que não vai demorar tanto assim pro próximo ;)  
Então, o que acharam desse capítulo?  
Cliquem no botãozinho verde e façam quatro autoras felizes \o/**

Bjo  



End file.
